1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic load device, and more particularly to an electronic load device is capable of regulating a working bandwidth regulated for a power supply product to be tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the power supply industry, when developing a power source such as power supply or UPS uninterrupted power source product (hereinafter called objected to be tested and abbreviated as OT), an electronic loading is usually provided for tests. It is due to the fact that the real load constructed by the resistors, inductors and capacitors are usually not easy to be changed due to some reasons such as the component adjustment are rather poor and difficulty to be carried out but unfortunately it is usually a necessary process.
However, the electronic loading device is not like the real load constructed by the purely passive components such as resistor(s), inductor(s) and capacitor(s). The passive components are found have the characteristic of response soon and bandwidth thereof infinite. It is thus the load varies with the input voltage and will be responded on the pulled out current so that the testing system is very stable while using the real load.
By contrast, the electronic loading device is just providing a simulated load. Hence, the response time is incompatible with the real load. Aside from that, the output impendence of the OT may affect the working bandwidth range. That is to say that the operation conditions of the electronic loading device usually closely related to the output of OT. Since the electronic loading device according to prior art are usually found to have a finite but a fixed bandwidth range that is the main reason why a testing engineer who is not familiar to the output of OT but performs a test with high current may cause the testing system encountered malfunctions, or even causes the OT or the electronic loading device to be burned down due to abnormal oscillation.
Consequently, the applied field of the electronic load device is highly restricted.
An object of the present invention is to solve above problems. The working bandwidth of the electronic loading device according to the present invention is adjustable.